


The Syndrome Called You

by FutureLikeJicasso



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Some Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureLikeJicasso/pseuds/FutureLikeJicasso
Summary: Jisung and Minho have...something going on.They don't really need to explain it to anybody, or even to themselves, but that doesn't stop Minho from having a lot of thoughts about it anyway.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 28
Kudos: 387





	The Syndrome Called You

**Author's Note:**

> woke up possessed by minsung feelings
> 
> (title from Taemin - Criminal because i've been listening to it nonstop since it came out)

Jisung and Minho had been fooling around for a while now.

  
  


It had started on an entirely average day - Minho returning home from a night out that Jisung had declined to attend, dishevelled and sweating and _buzzing_ from the beat of the music and the rush of being in a crowd, and plopping onto the couch where Jisung appeared to have been watching wildlife documentaries all evening. The younger boy had been the absolute pinnacle of soft and comfortable, barefaced and damp-haired and curled up under his favourite blanket, and while cuddling on the couch wasn’t an unusual thing for either of them, there was something different about it that night.

Something different that Minho couldn’t quite put a name on, something on the tip of his tongue. Something that had Minho holding Jisung that little bit tighter as he joined him under the blanket, pressing close in an attempt to envelop himself in the other’s warmth and familiarity. An attempt to satisfy the overwhelming desire to be closer, closer, _closer_ to Jisung that thrummed under his skin; that for some reason, proximity alone just wasn’t helping the way it normally would.

The exact moment everything changed, Minho couldn’t really pinpoint either.

Maybe it was when Jisung’s heartbeat skipped and stumbled in his chest as Minho’s fingertips slipped lazily under the hem of his shirt.

Maybe it was when Jisung took in the sight of Minho’s mussed hair and smudged eyeliner and swallowed hard, Minho’s gaze following the movement all the way down his throat.

Maybe it was when the younger boy murmured something that sounded more than a little like _fuck it_ and pressed his lips to Minho’s neck.

Whenever it was, exactly, that everything had changed, they had fallen into each other so easily, so naturally, like it was gravity - a force of nature. Minho couldn’t really imagine things being any other way anymore.

  
  


It wasn’t really something they talked about - like they didn’t really feel any need to. They were still friends as usual, the best of friends, even, and anything else they may have gotten up to wasn’t causing any problems with that. The only time Minho had to fumble for a name to put to it at all was when Changbin, clocking an admittedly _less than subtle_ red mark blooming across Jisung’s neck and collarbone, raised his eyebrows curiously in Minho’s direction the moment the two were left alone together.

“It’s a casual thing,” he’d shrugged, and Changbin just stared at him like he’d grown a second head.

“You’re never casual when it comes to Jisung.” Changbin had waited for a rebuttal, then, but Minho didn’t bother giving one. “He’s never casual about you either.”

Changbin hadn’t pushed any further than that when it became apparent that Minho didn’t have a more satisfying answer for him, and save for a muttered _power to you I guess_ , that was the end of that. Whatever Jisung and Minho’s _thing_ was, it was their business and only theirs to share.

And maybe that was one of Minho’s favourite aspects of the whole affair - it was a part of Jisung he got to keep all to himself. Jisung the jokester, the entertainer, the friend - those were all sides of Jisung that Minho had to share with the rest of the world, and with how brightly Jisung shone, how he lit up the lives of everyone around him, it would really be unfair not to.

Jisung the _lover_ , however, was Minho’s and Minho’s alone.

  
  


Minho had considered himself and Jisung to be close even before it all started; he would have confidently said he knew just about all there was to know about the other boy. And yet, he found himself learning all manner of new things about Jisung that he would never have imagined. It made his head spin, just a little.

He learned that Jisung liked when Minho talked a little dirty to him to set the mood, to kick his imagination into overdrive as his eyes widened and a pretty flush tinged his cheeks.

He learned that Jisung was especially sensitive on his neck and chest; learned exactly how and where to kiss, touch, tease _just_ right to get Jisung’s whole body trembling with pleasure, his hands scrabbling at the sheets for purchase.

He learned that Jisung’s voice, which he’d already kind of adored, was _especially_ gorgeous when calling Minho’s name; whether as a low, playful whisper in Minho’s ear as he asked the older boy what he wanted, or a desperate whine as Minho gave Jisung exactly what _he_ wanted.

He learned that Jisung was a romantic at heart, and really, really liked to kiss. A _lot_ . Whether for its own sake or as a prelude to something else, Minho found himself kissing Jisung just about every time they were alone together. It had, more than once, led to them having to reheat their food in the microwave or rewind whatever show or movie they were watching - or give up on it completely - and there wasn’t much Minho wouldn’t give to be able to pause, rewind, relive every second of his mouth on Jisung’s. Every inch of Jisung’s mouth mapped out with his tongue. Every breathless _baby_ gasped against Minho’s lips between kisses.

(Oh yes, that was another thing that Minho had learned; Jisung’s favourite pet name for not only Minho, but just about everything else that moved, _really_ hit different when it was panted pleadingly into the darkness in one of their bedrooms. It would be an understatement to say the nickname had grown on him.)

  
  


It wasn’t something that Minho would admit to Jisung out loud, in case he took it the wrong way, but if Minho had to pick one favourite part of their little _whatever it was_ it would be the moments just after they were done, holding each other wordlessly as they came down from their mutual high and their pulses pounded together. Motormouth that Jisung may have been, he said the most when he wasn’t saying anything at all, just letting his breath even out as he pressed against Minho skin to skin, practically soul to soul. Something in the silence spoke directly to Minho’s heart; something in the way Jisung’s wandering hands would slow but never quite stop, as though he were savouring every moment.

The same way Minho did.

It was something different to just cuddling, but Minho couldn’t quite say how.

Maybe everything was just different, _special_ , when it was between Jisung and Minho.

Maybe they didn’t have to say anything at all, not until they were ready.

  
  
  


They’d been fooling around for a while now, and in that time, Minho had learned a lot. Not only about Jisung, but about himself, as well.

Which was why one day, no different to any other day save for the colour of the shirt that Minho had pulled off of Jisung and tossed over the back of the couch sometime earlier, Minho found himself surprisingly calm when Jisung whispered _fuck, I love you. I love you so much_ against his lips.

Minho had learned, by this point, that he’d just about die if Jisung did this with anybody else.

He felt pretty confident that he didn’t have to worry about that, though.

  
_Love you too_.

**Author's Note:**

> unsure what this is but there's probably more minsung emotions where this one came from
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/jicasso_future) \+ [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/futurelikejicasso)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] The Syndrome Called You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220382) by [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer)




End file.
